Amor Egoísta
by Lizzie-Malfoy25
Summary: ¿Es egoísta dejar todo por amor? Puede ser, pero se necesita mucha valentía para hacerlo. Espero les guste este minific Dramione!


**_Les traigo el primer minific que publico con esta cuenta... pero no es el primero que escribo, espero les guste! _**

**_Oh, no creo que sea necesario decir que los personajes no son míos, si no que pertenecen a nuestra reina Jo! ;) Innecesario pero necesario de aclarar! o.O Ahora sí la historia o mini historia me pertenece por completo! xP _**

**_Sin más los dejo que lean:_**

* * *

**Amor Egoísta**

La joven se incorporó lentamente, apartando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Salió de debajo de las mantas. Detuvo todo movimiento, al ver que el hombre se removía y se quejaba suavemente, antes de acomodarse y suspirar satisfecho en su sueño. Suspiró y caminó hasta el armario, se vistió rápidamente con ropa de salir. Volviéndose al espejo se miró sintiéndose una persona horrible por momentos, pero aun así estaba poco dispuesta a detenerse.

Se sentó en su escritorio tomando una pluma y papel comenzó a escribir:

Querido Ron:

Lo siento…

Negó con la cabeza frustrada e hizo un bollo con el papel, tomando otra hoja volvió a empezar.

Ronald

Furiosa eliminó ese papel también, jamás lo llamaba Ronald, excepto que estuviera enojada… y en ese momento era todo lo contrario. Suspiró y simplemente dejó abrir su corazón.

Ron:

Sabes que esto no es lo correcto, que nunca lo fue. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que los demás nos decían, por lo que todos sugerían, y simplemente nos aceptamos. Sé que no me amas, nos queremos… pero no nos amamos. Es inútil fingir lo contrario. Nos hacemos daño, nos lastimamos… No podemos continuar así.

Tal vez cuando leas esta carta pienses que soy una cobarde, y tal vez también me odies… Puede que tengas razón, pero con el tiempo te darás cuente de que es mejor así.

Te quiero a ti, y a todos mis amigos. Pero debo hacer esto para que podamos ser felices.

Herms.

Releyó la carta, no muy segura de si había dicho todo lo que quería decir. No, no lo había hecho, no podía decir todo lo que sentía en siete líneas. Suspiró y selló la carta con su varita. Caminó hasta al lado de la cama y miró a su amigo. Negó con la cabeza, se había terminado, ya no pensaría en los demás. Por primera vez haría lo que su corazón le dictaba, lo que ella quería y no los demás. Dejó la carta en la mesa, miró a Ron, y se alejó. Tomó la valija que estaba al lado del armario y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a su ex pareja. Negándose a sentirse arrepentida salió de la casa raudamente. El cielo estaba oscuro afuera, y un viento helado sacudió las ropas de la joven. Se arrebujó en su abrigo y caminó hasta el final de la calle, se volvió para mirar la que había sido su casa, y suspiró antes de desaparecerse.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de ahí, un joven se vestía con su acostumbrada ropa elegante. Se arregló las solapas de su saco mientras se miraba al espejo con la mirada perdida, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Repasaba mentalmente la nota que acababa de dejar en el escritorio de su madre.

Madre:

Lo siento. No quiero esto, he intentado hacértelo entender a ti y a Astoria, pero se han negado a escucharme. No puedo continuar con esta farsa. Lo único que lamento es dejarte sola, madre. Pero espero que con el tiempo puedas comprender.

Te quiere tu hijo.

D M

Frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba sus cosas. Miró su reloj y suspiró, faltaban pocas horas para su supuesta boda. Una boda a la que no pensaba presentarse. Caminó con paso seguro a través de la desierta mansión. Sintiéndose cobarde y valiente a la vez. Cobarde por estar huyendo, por dejar egoístamente que su madre se encargara de todo lo que él dejaba atrás. Pero valiente, por hacer por fin lo que deseaba, lo que él realmente quería hacer.

Sus pasos hacían ruido sobre el camino del jardín que llevaba a la salida. Caminó sin vacilar, con rostro serio e inexpresivo. Una vez fuera se desapareció sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? –repetía la chica en voz baja mirando a uno y otro lado de la estación, tratando de ignorar la desesperación que subía por su garganta.

¿Y si se había arrepentido? ¿Y si sólo había sido un juego? Y si… y si… Negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. No, ella estaba segura de esto, y lo más importante, estaba segura de él. Se abrazó a sí misma, miró con ansias nuevamente a su alrededor. Suspiró y tragó saliva, evitando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Quería llorar, quería hacerlo tanto por lo que dejaba como por el futuro que estaba tan cerca. Lamentaba lo que dejaba, pero no se arrepentía. Ella había esperado con ansias ese momento, y jamás se permitiría arrepentirse.

Se volvió y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo de alivio al verlo, soltó sus cosas y corrió hacia él, se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. El rubio solo tuvo tiempo de rodear su cintura con sus brazos antes de sentir los fríos labios de la chica apoderarse de su boca. Sonrió divertido ante su entusiasmo, y le devolvió el beso con ternura, levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, y frunció el ceño al sentir sus lágrimas, se apartó y la miró intensamente.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó preocupado. ¿Se arrepentía?—. ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

Ella sollozó antes de besarlo nuevamente y apartarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Creí que… pesé que no vendrías… —dijo ella con la voz estrangulada por el llanto.

Él sonrió aliviado.

— Aquí estoy, amor, ¿cómo podría no venir? —dijo inclinándose para besarla nuevamente—. Te amo, Hermione.

Ella rio entre lágrimas.

— Yo también te amo, Draco —suspiró en sus labios.

Y se olvidó de todo, de sus amigos, de Ron, de todo lo que hacía lamentar estar ahí. Sería egoísta, amaría egoístamente, pensando solo en él y en ella. ¿Qué más daba si era un amor egoísta? Era lo que ella quería, lo que ambos querían.

* * *

Ok... que les pareció les gustó, les disgustó, la odiaron la amaron... dejenme saber a través de sus preciados reviews!

**_Lizzie Sophie Malfoy_**


End file.
